


White Wine and Lamp Posts

by blu_eyed_demon



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clary and Alec being bros, Gen, Hanging Out, M/M, Underage Drinking, hints of Clizzy, mentions of Clace, on the part of Clary, written before season two aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_eyed_demon/pseuds/blu_eyed_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Clary take a break from studying to gossip and drink away Maryse's expensive Idris wine. Bonding and supporting each other happens .</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Wine and Lamp Posts

If someone had told Alec a month ago that he would soon be voluntarily spending time with Clary and enjoying it, he wouldn't have believed them. 

In the beginning Clary had been too much of a threat to him for him to see anything else. A threat to order, a threat to the way he and the others ran things and, what seemed most important, a threat to him and Jace. 

It was only weeks ago but it seemed like a lifetime ago, so much had happened to all of them and when it came down to it he cared. He cared about Clary and even the vampire though whenever he started talking, Alec at times struggled to remember why. 

With Jace gone, someone had to train Clary for the battle with Valentine that was inevitably coming. Izzy, usually a good instructor, was hopeless when it came to Clary since it usually ended up in them disappearing into Izzy's room for pampering sessions or he'd find them sat on the training floor a giggling mess. In short, they were a horrible influence on one another. Jocelyn was too out of practice, their mentor turned traitor was locked up and so it fell to Alec. 

He had been wary at first but that had vanished almost immediately. In fact, well, he was finding he liked spending time with her. 

Which brought him here, the library, sitting beside Clary with them both still in their gym clothes and the grey book open and ignored on the table. Clary seemed to have an eidetic memory and so in depth study for runes wasn't really that important. She could recall them all almost as fast as he could and he had a lifetime of training ahead of her.

Alec had always liked the library though he'd spent little time in it lately. Unsurprisingly it was a large room filled the huge, old wooden bookcases, tables and furniture everywhere with a million old rugs. It was cozy and yet somehow grand, like an old stately manor. In the winter they lit fires here, in the summer all the stained glass lit up in a riot of colour. It was Alec's favourite place in the institute and so wanting to share it with someone was a big deal for him. 

They were on a three seater couch, the sort with a wooden frame that anywhere else would have looked terribly dated but it was squishy and fitted in the alcove perfectly. The couch was flanked with bookcases and behind them one of the huge stained glass windows glowed with the light of the setting sun. 

Clary was crossed legged and turned toward Alec, sketching away as they chatted while Alec was sprawled out in the rest of the space feeling comfortable. They were the right combination of tall and tiny to fit nicely. 

He'd discovered a stash of Idris wine and glasses in one of the desks and swiped them. Ordinarily he wouldn't dare do such a thing but it clearly belonged to his parents and so he felt no guilt. Frankly, he felt they owed him a lot for their behaviour lately. 

Which was their current topic of conversation. 

“Did you know that I poisoned you, Izzy and Jace with my naivety about Downworlders?” Clary told him with a roll of the eyes.

“That's the new one, huh?” Alec was past being shocked at his mother's behaviour lately. When he'd first heard it, he'd been shocked to hear that his parents had been in the Circle but after hearing a little of the way she talked about Magnus, it all made sense now. He tried not to wonder though, if she'd ever taken part in all of the killings Valentine's group had committed. “Last week it was that me and Jace had shared a bedroom for too long.” 

“Oh naturally,” Clary snorted back, her focus was back on the pad but Alec didn't mind. In fact, he preferred it a little, without his parabatai to talk to he'd been a bit at sea. There were some things you just didn't discuss with your little sister. That was probably one of the reasons why he and Clary suddenly spent so much time together. Not having to look her in the eyes while she sketched made it easier when he wanted to talk about more awkward things. Usually Magnus things but not always. 

Clary sigh quietly, sketching slowly for a brief moment. He knew by now that meant only one thing. 

“He's ok Clary. He's alive, he's not in pain. I'd know.” His hand automatically went to his parabatai rune and her eyes followed for a moment before Clary nodded. She'd never seen his rune but he had assumed, correctly it turned out, she'd seen Jace's.

“But this brother and sister thing has him so messed up, that's not the kind of pain you'd feel from him.” She paused in her sketching to pick up her glass of wine. It was a white wine, something that had made it clear to Alec that it was his mother's, after an experimental sip she seem to approve and took a larger one. 

“Yeah, I can't imagine how that must have felt for either of you. He talked to me a bit, you know before the wedding. How're you handling it?” When Alec asked, he saw the glimmer of surprise in her face for a moment. He wasn't the only one a little surprised by their new friendship, it seemed. 

“I don't think I am, I mean first I have a dead brother. That was a big shock anyway but a live brother who I'd been, um,” Clary seemed to struggle with her words as she flushed bright pink. 

In the past Alec might have, slightly cruelly, let her hang there but in the here and now he didn't want to. 

“Hey, it's ok.” He reached out, a hand on her knee as he told her. “He told me about you guys at the Jade Wolf already, you don't have to say it. It's not your fault either, I mean you didn't know.” 

“But we still...you know, kissed and did stuff, and what can I say? He's my brother and yeah. I still care about him, obviously, but everything feels so mixed up and messed up. I hate that he's gone but, but...” 

Alec guided her to move around so that they were side by side so that he could wrap an arm around her shoulders in a way he'd comfort Izzy. As if she were having a similar thought, Clary sighed 

“Why couldn't you have been my brother instead?” 

Alec snorted. “What, you AND Izzy? Oh God, you would've been twins. I really would have gone insane.” He felt her elbow in his ribs in response even though she was laughing too. 

The only reason why it didn't escalate, Alec thought, was because they were both holding their glasses. He wasn't a big drinker (though Magnus was a terrible influence in that department) and Clary hadn't drunk wine before at all but it was harmless fun. 

“You know, I sort of had the same problem for a while.” Alec started tentatively as Clary's head found his shoulder and settled comfortably. “With Jace, you know? Except we hadn't done anything, obviously, and things have worked out way differently. So not the same at all really.” 

“Don't do that Alec, you went through a lot with all that. You hid yourself for years and, you know, I only just feel like I've just met the real you. ” When Alec shook his head a little, she pushed on “No, no seriously. You were so busy hiding yourself and following the Clave. Now I'm seeing someone else. You are not the same guy who, who hated me on sight and told me that all downworlders were slaves to impulse or desires or whatever.” 

Alec pulled a face at that memory, he'd not exactly been the best version of himself then. He dreaded the idea of Magnus ever finding out the things he used to say, used to think. “Reciting mother's lessons like a good little-” He cut off as he noticed “You've been sketching me? Why?” 

“Why not?” Clary shot back, sending him one of those looks she'd definitely learnt off of Izzy. In Izzy 'speak' it meant 'Come on hermano, isn't it obvious?'. 

“Of all the 'stunning people' around, you pick me?” 

“You're an idiot.” It wasn't the first time Clary had said it to him but it was one of the first times that it was meant affectionately. “One. When I said stunning people that time I was talking about all three of you and two, duh, look at yourself. You're happy, smiling. You're exactly what I told Lydia you should have a chance to be and it's awesome.” 

“When did you speak to Lydia?” Cradling his nearly empty glass, he watched as Clary began sketching again, starting to draw whatever was in one of the sketched Alec's line of sight. Quickly, the outline of Magnus was recognisable. 

“The night before the wedding, surprised she didn't tell you really.” 

Alec watched as Magnus's face quickly took form. The perfect and effortless drawing appearing first try without any mistakes. To him, this was practically a form of magic. 

He shook his head as he leaned forward to grab the bottle. He pour them both refills as he replied “Nope, so why'd you do that?” 

“I thought she should know, you know about the Magnus stuff but she already did. I basically just said you shouldn't have to get married to someone you're not even attracted to. Something like that, I just wanted you to have a chance.” 

Alec found himself looking at the top of Clary's head, touched and surprised that she'd done that for him. “We were barely even friends at that point.” 

Clary's concentration broke to stare at him “Seriously? You think that mattered to me? Either way I didn't want you to stuck in a loveless marriage, Alec. No one deserves that and besides, I'd figured out by then that you're a basically good guy. You just needed a little push in the the right direction. Thank God for Magnus Bane.” 

“Is thanking God for someone who is half demon blasphemy, do you think?” Alec wondered aloud, making Clary laugh as she went back to sketching out Magnus's eyes. 

“No more than someone who's half angel loving one, I'd guess.” She replied and the tone made Alec's eyes narrow suspiciously, his suspicions were almost immediately confirmed when she added with a giggle “Or having sex with them!” 

“Always sex, sex, sex with you lot.” Alec rolled his eyes affectionately. 

“Well, it's true isn't it?” Clary had lately made a bit of a game of trying to work out if and when he and Magnus had started sleeping together yet. 

The truth was they had done some stuff but hadn't gone 'all the way' just yet. However telling her this would end the game and it was fun to tease Clary.

“You need to get laid and stop worrying about my sex life.” Alec told her, shaking his head. The wine was disappearing quickly, it was only his second glass but they were large glasses and the wine was sweet and went down easily without the burn of Magnus's magical cocktails. There was very little left in the bottle now. 

“So you DO have a sex life!” She said triumphantly, putting the sketch pad aside she grabbed her wine again and repositioned herself on the sofa. 

After some wriggling about and squirming, they settled on a position similar to their starting one. Both sat at each end facing one another but now more stretched out with Clary's legs stretched out over his, both on a diagonal. Clary was tiny with basically no weight on her so it was hardly uncomfortable for Alec. 

In fact, the casualness of the situation which seemed to be 'I'm comfy and happy and I'm gonna lounge on you' seemed to Alec more like a Clary and Simon friendship thing to do more than anything else. 

It was nice, he and Jace had obviously never had a friendship quite like this (he'd have combusted years ago if Jace just draped himself over him in regular intervals) and Izzy, well Izzy was his sister. It felt oddly good to feel so comfortable with someone else outside of their trio. Even if he was apparently sharing the same status as Simon. 

Then again, with Clary there was probably no higher honour. 

“Who are my options here anyway, though?” Clary had her glass balancing on the arm of the sofa as she started to braid her red hair. “Raj is too old for me, I don't know any other guy shadowhuters and Izzy's straight.” 

“I wouldn't be so quick to assume anything about Isabelle.” Alec didn't know everything that his younger sister got up to but she had overshared enough to try to goad him into sharing too that he knew not to be surprised anymore. 

“Huh, really?” Alec wasn't sure if Clary was considering her options or just surprised. Well, if it helped her to get over Jace it was worth a try...so long as she didn't feel the need to share details of that with him. 

As Alec drained his glass, Clary jumped back on to the subject of him. “So, growing up here following all the Clave rules and Jace being the only guy your age and all. I'm guessing until Magnus you'd never, you know.” 

Oh, he knew exactly what she was asking but it was still far more fun to tease. “I'd never what?” 

Clary was clearly trying not to giggle now, her cheeks were flushed with alcohol and only now did it occur to Alec to wonder if Jocelyn might kill him for getting her daughter tipsy. On the brightside, it wasn't as if she could think he was a creep doing it or anything. 

“You know,” Her eyes widened as though trying to telepathically ask the question. 

“Never what? Owned a good pair of shoes?” He smirked back and, ok, sure he was quoting a mundane video game he and Jace used to be obsessed with, he wondered if she'd notice. 

“You know what I'm asking Alec, come on!” Clary made a vague hand gesture and very nearly upset her wine glass. 

“Never seen a phoenix? Never been to Canada?” Clary was definitely not the only tipsy one, he realised, but he didn't much care. They were happy and relaxed and that didn't happen much these days. There was a war on, after all. 

With a chuckle, he continued “Never licked a lamppost in winter?” 

That was it, Clary descended into near hysterical giggles and Alec grinned a little more at the sight. She was his parabatai's sister and he felt a protectiveness towards her with Jace gone. It was true that he just plain enjoyed hanging out with her these days but there was still that protectiveness there. Not just wanting to protect her from danger but since watching Clary, he's noticed she could tend to let her fears and sadness overwhelm her and then explode in anger. Which was a nasty habit of his own, too. That's why making her laugh seemed so important right now. 

When she'd (vaguely) composed herself again and taken a swig of white wine for good measure, she asked “Well, had you? Before meeting Magnus had you ever 'licked a lamp post in winter'?” It was amazing how the weird but innocent phrase could suddenly seem so dirty. 

“No, have you?” 

Clary shook her head with a snort “Obviously not. So, million dollar question, how about now though? Since meeting Magnus have you been 'licking any lamp posts'?” 

Well, lamp posts had now become a filthy innuendo to a point that would make Izzy proud so Alec doubted he could ever look at one again and have innocent thoughts. 

It definitely wasn't just alcohol making his cheeks flush now either, he could feel his face growing hotter and then suddenly a new voice said 

“Oh yes, he's gotten rather talented at the licking.” 

Clary was lost to the giggles again as Alec sat looking mortified that his boyfriend had managed to catch them in conversation at that moment. 

He approached the pair of them, looking amused as he surveyed the scene. 

“Tut, tut, gotten into mother's wine cabinet I see.” He teased as he came to Clary's side of the sofa first. As her giggles calmed a little, she managed to greet him and in return Magnus dipped down and kissed the top of her head. 

Alec watched in silence, for a moment forgetting his embarrassment. He'd known Magnus was fond of Clary but to see him display that affection in such a fatherly or rather uncle like way took him by surprise. 

He was forever discovering new sides of the man he was falling in love with, this tender side actually made his heart skip a beat. Love of family was a big deal to him, even the found family they seemed to be piecing together. 

Slowly he realised Magnus was speaking to her. 

“Isabelle was looking for you, Biscuit. Something about facials, I'm assuming she means the face mask kind and not the fun kind.” He sent an unsubtle wink over to Alec whose mouth dropped open in shock. 

Snorting her amusement, and then complaining that wine had gone up her nose, Clary pulled herself up and hugged Magnus briefly whilst jokingly scolding him for being so filthy before turning to Alec. 

He was still reclined on the sofa which put them at an odd angle but she still hugged him tight and planted a kiss on his cheek. That was new, it was probably the wine. 

“Thanks Alec, I really needed a friend tonight.” She told him before standing up again, giggling to herself still she departed to find Izzy leaving her boots, sketch pad, pencils, and the last drop of wine behind her. 

“Well, you both are getting along well these days.” Magnus commented as he moved around to take Clary's place. 

Alec sat up, nodding. “Turns out when we're not butting heads we're kind of good for each other. Helping to unwind, you know?” 

“Are you sure that wasn't just the wine?” Magnus teased as he wrapped his arm around Alec's shoulders, the other hand Alec noticed was holding Clary's forgotten sketchpad. “She does capture you very well.” 

“I smiled before,” Alec mumbled.

“I know, but you smile so much more now. It's a beautiful smile.” 

“Are you flirting with me?” Magnus smelt good, he always smelt good but Alec hadn't seen him for two days because of work and clients and missions so that just made everything about him even better. 

“It has been known to happen.” Magnus was chuckling again.

Alec's hand slipped inside of Magnus's open shirt because the temptation was there and, well, he was allowed to do these kinds of things now. He felt Magnus's laugh reverberate in his chest.

“Alexander, why are you always so handsy after wine, hmm? Who's the slave to impulse now eh?” Magnus said it jokingly but Alec's head still snapped up in shock. 

“You, you heard...how long have you been listening?” Had he heard everything since the wine? What? Shit. Shit. Shit. 

“I was working in the library, it's not my fault that two very naughty shadowhunters where being tipsy and loud in here too.” Magnus was smiling still, that was something. 

Apparently his panic was obvious to Magnus (wasn't it always?) because the warlock sighed and started to tell him 

“Alexander, darling, I didn't hear anything shocking really. So you've said anti-downworlder things before, I was expecting it. Your mother hates all downworlders so that's what you've heard from birth.” Magnus was stroking his hair, Alec realised and though he sounded serious he was also looking at Alec with a level of affection that he didn't think he deserved. 

“All that matters to me is that you are appalled by those sentiments now, come here.” Alec felt arms around his waist guiding him closer and he let it happen without fight. He breathed in Magnus's scent as he wrapped his arms around the older man. 

“You really don't hate me?” In the morning, he'd firmly blame that one on the wine. 

“You say the most ridiculous things sometimes, Alexander.” 

And any argument Alec could have been forming was immediately forgotten as Magnus kissed him.

Blasphemy or not, he didn't care. He'd do anything for more of Magnus's kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> The game Alec references is Dragon Age, in case you've never played it. 
> 
> (play it, it's awesome. You can romance bastard princes, assassin elves and there's even a sassy mage to romance in Inquisition)
> 
> Also if you fancy giving me prompts etc you can at blu-eyed-fic.tumblr.com and for my general fandom and whatever blog just change 'fic' to 'demon'


End file.
